Untitled
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: 'itu tidak benar Baby aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh' \ Tuhan ku tanya cinta, kemana arah dan tujuannya Bila memang berpisah, mengapa maut yang pisahkan…\ gak bisa ngasih judul, mianhae \ HaeHyuk OS \ angst \ sad romance \ semoga tidak membosankan


HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

Untitled

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

**_Angin malam berhembus, lirih dingin menyapa  
Coba merasakan, semilir kehadiran mu…_**

Dia DongHae, Lee DongHae. Pria muda berkemeja putih itu menyusuri pintu masuk dari sebuah rumah terkesan mewah karena pemilihan interior yang sangat tepat. Diawal dia memasuki ruang tamu ia melihat sofa krem tertata rapih dengan meja kayu elegan yang terpasang pas di tengahnya, ruang tamu itu terlihat sangat luas didepan sebelah kanan ruang tamu terdapat counter memanjang dan berjajar kursi tinggi yang sangat elegan, ditempat tersebut juga berdiri lemari es besar dua pintu serta lemari gantung yang berjajar mungkin berisi gelas dan berbagai macam makanan ringan.

"_Supaya kalau ada tamu aku tak usah kedapur mengambil minuman dan makanan, dan pastinya agar mereka juga nyaman disini, karena ruang tamu kita terasa santai dan emmm pokoknya aku mau disini ada conter dan lemari es serta lemari apapun untuk menyimpan makanan, yaah"_

DongHae tentu masih ingat betul bagaimana Lee EunHyuk—namja kesayangannya itu berkata dengan semangat tentang tata ruang dirumah ini, dan saat itu DongHae hanya tersenyum mengiyakan dengan mengacak rambut blonde namja tersayangnya itu.

Senyum DongHae terasa pahit saat mengingat kala itu. Ia berjalan menuju conter dan berhenti sejenak mengingat betapa kekasihnya terlihat sangat bahagia saat keinginannya ia wujudkan.

Menengok kelantai atas ia pun melihat lampu gantung cantik yang berhias Kristal-kristal putih cemerlang. Indah.

DongHae menapaki anak tangga setengah melingkar di sudut lain rumah ini yang dindingnya dihiasi pigura-pigura bergambar dirinya dengan EunHyuk, mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia dalam foto-foto itu, disalah satu foto ada saat dia menggendong EunHyuk dipunggungnya yang berlatarkan pantai yang sangat indah.

"_Hae-ya ayo kita berfoto~" EunHyuk menggelayut manja pada lengan DongHae._

"_tidak mau!, aku malu disini banyak orang"_

"_kita 'kan sedang dipantai jadi wajar kalau banyak orang" EunHyuk cemberut._

"_maka dari itu"_

"_Aissh, aku benci padamu!" EunHyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan bersidekap didadanya dan tubuh yang membelakangi DongHae._

"_Hmp, marah eoh?" DongHae menoel lengan EunHyuk. EunHyuk diam._

_DongHae kemudian melangkah kedepan EunHyuk dan menatap kedua mata tipis yang kini tengah menyipit kesal itu dengan tatapan teduhnya._

"_Kau marah eum?" DongHae mengusap lembut pipi merona EunHyuk. Tidak disangka EunHyuk malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Hei monyet kecil nan manja itu sedang merajuk ternyata._

"_Hei," DongHae menangkup wajah EunHyuk dan mengalihkan kearahnya. "..baiklah aku mau berfoto denganmu"_

_Hmp, mata EunHyuk berbinar mendengar kalimat DongHae "Jinjja!"_

"_ne"_

"_Kyaa! Aku mencintaimu DongHae, saranghae~ cup~" EunHyuk memeluk DongHae setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi DongHae._

_Heh, bukankah tadi dia bilang ia membenci DongHae, tapi sekarang ia malah… ck moodnya memang gampang sekali berubah, dan DongHae ia tidak bisa melihat wajah itu cemberut lebih lama lagi, karena ia sangat mencintai namja ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan yang penting kekasihnya bahagia._

DongHae hampir menyentuh pigura itu namun ia urungkan, dan hanya bisa menatap pigura itu dengan senyum miris menyedihkan. Semakin ia menapaki anak tangga itu semakin banyak kenangan-kenangan indah yang akan tergambar jelas dalam pikirannya. Ia sangat mencintai EunHyuk-nya, kekasihnya, namja kesayangannya, tapi kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku Tuhan. Kenapa KAU tega memisahkan ku dengannya, aku sangat mencintainya.

**_Tuhan ku tanya cinta, kemana arah dan tujuannya  
Bila memang berpisah, mengapa maut yang pisahkan…_**

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang keluarga, dapur utama, dan ruangan-ruangan lainnya dan setiap ia melihatnya ia hanya tersenyum miris dengan matanya yang memerah menahan tangis, dan sekarang ia berakhir pada ruangan utama dalam rumah ini ruangan yang harusnya akan menjadi saksi dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan EunHyuk diruangan ini, Kamar utama.

Dengan KingBed-size berada tepat ditengah-tengah, seprai dengan warna pastel yang lagi-lagi pilihan EunHyuk. DongHae melangkah kearah kasur dengan pelan dan lagi ia melihat 2 pigura kecil yang berdiri diatas nakas tepat didepan lampu tidur. Di pigura itu EunHyuk dan dirinya melihat kearah kamera dengan love sign yang mereka buat dengan telunjuk dan ibujari maing-masing yang mereka satukan. Mereka terlihat bahagia, karena memang itu adalah saat kencan pertama mereka. Dan pigura satunya diambil sesaat setelah DongHae melamar EunHyuk. Mata EunHyuk terlihat merah difoto itu, ia bahkan menangis terharu saat itu.

"_EunHyukie~ aku mungkin bukan orang yang pandai berkata, aku mungkin bukan orang yang romantis, aku mungkin bukan orang pertama yang mengisi hatimu, aku hanya seorang pria bernama Lee DongHae yang sangat mencintai Lee EunHyuk, seorang Lee DongHae yang membutuh kan Lee EunHyuk, seorang Lee DongHae yang merasa nyaman saat bersama Lee EunHyuk, maukah kau menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku, maukah kau menjalani hidupmu bersamaku, maukah kau menjadi pendamping ku hingga masa tua ku bahkan sampai akhir nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku Lee EunHyuk" DongHae berkata mantap, menatap EunHyuk yang kini tengah menatapnya balik dengan mata berkaca._

"_Emmh" EunHyuk memeluk DongHae sangat erat kepalanya ia selipkan pada ceruk leher DongHae yang terasa hangat dan nyaman, ia menganngguk berulang kali menjawab permintaan DongHae tadi, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena tangis bahagianya, membuat DongHae tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan EunHyuk dengan tak kalah eratnya, sesekali DongHae mencium pucuk kepala EunHyuk._

"_Gomawo Baby~ saranghaeyo~" DongHae mengecupi sekitar bahu EunHyuk._

DongHae tidak bisa menahannya, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah ia memeluk tubuh hangat EunHyuk yang nyatanya sangat pas dengan tubuhnya saat tubuh itu ia peluk. Ia sungguh mencintai namja itu Tuhan, kenapa KAU tega melakukan ini.

Ia bahkan tak sanggup menyentuh pigura itu, badannya berbalik menghadap pintu kaca besar di kamar ituyang terhubung langsung dengan balkon, dan tirai putih itu berterbangan saat angin malam menyapanya.

Saat ia keluar berjalan kearah balkon, terlihat dua buah sofa berjajar, disitu dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu sorenya bersama EunHyuk dengan secangkir teh yang menemani mereka mengobrolkan tentang apapun.

"Huks…" isakan itu terdengar dari sudut lain balkon ini, dimana terdapat sebuah kursi gantung yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan yang sangat kuat.

"Huuhuuhuks" isakan itu terdengar pilu, menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. DongHae berjalan pelan—sangat pelan kearah tersebut, dan apa yang ia lihat benar-benar membuat hatinya menjerit pilu.

Bagaimana tidak? Dikursi gantung itu ia melihat namja kesayangannya tengah meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar sangat hebat, wajahnya ia sembunyikan diantara legannya yang memeluk lututnya.

"Huhuhuks, Hae-ya~" rintihan pilu itu terdengar, ingin rasanya DongHae memeluk tubuh kurus namja kesayangannya, tapi demi apapun ia takan pernah bisa melakukan itu, takdirnya kini telah berbeda dengan EunHyuk.

**_Runtuh jiwa raga ku, hancur berkeping-keping  
Tangan dan kaki tiada, berpijak di bumi lagi__..  
_**

EunHyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu pula DongHae berharap yang ia lihat bukanlah EunHyuk, bagaimana bisa mata yang selama ini berbinar ceria itu kini kehilangan sinarnya, meredup tanpa warna, bagaimana bisa bibir merah yang selama ini mengumbar senyum manis yang jenaka itu kini bergetar menahan isakan, bagaimana bisa pipi yang selama ini berhias rona merah bersemu itu kini dialiri air mata dengan deras bahkan DongHae dapat melihat bebrapa aliran yang sudah mengering dipipinya.

"DongHae~ bukankah kau memintaku huks.. untuk menemanimu sampai tua nanti huks.. tapi kenapa kau meningalkanku secepat ini huhuks, apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi eum" EunHyuk mengelus pigura-foto DongHae dengan lembut.

'**itu tidak benar Baby~ aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh'**

**_Aku memuji mu, hingga jauh, terdengar syahdu ke angkasa  
Rintihan hati ku, memanggil mu, dapatkah kau dengar nyawa hidup ku.._**

Sekali lagi ia ingin memeluk tubuh bergetar itu, menghapus air mata itu, menyampaikan betapa ia sangat mencintai namja kurus kesayangannya itu. DongHae tidak mau melihat EunHyuk menangis karenanya. DongHae tidak mau jika EunHyuk terus seperti ini.

Lama DongHae menyaksikan EunHyuk yang hanya menangis dan menatap potret dirinya, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dengan tangisan pilu dan isakan yang menyayat hatinya. Hingga akhirnya EunHyuk tertidur karena lelah menangis, saat tidurpun DongHae dapat melihat airmata yang mengalir dari mata sembab yang tertutup itu.

DongHae menatap EunHyuk dengan sedih, ia sungguh sangat mencintai namja manis ini, ia mencintai EunHyuk, ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Ia ingin sekali menghabiskan masa tuanya bersama EunHyuk, ia ingin sekali menjalani hidup lebih lama dengan EunHyuk, ia ingin sekali mempunyai waktu yang lebih bersama EunHyuk, namun Takdir berkata lain. Kecelakaan itu mengakhiri semuanya. Tuhan telah menggariskan semua takdirnya. Ia harus bisa menerima ini, begitupun dengan EunHyuk. Satu harapan DongHae, agar EunHyuk dapat menemukan pengganti dirinya dan menjalani hidup dengan seharusnya. DongHae rela karena ia tidak mau melihat EunHyuk terus menangisinya.  
Semoga KAU mendengar Doaku Tuhan~

.

.

.

end

note : ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu nyawa hidupku milik ada band di album cinema story kayanya, band indo favorit'ku... semoga dapet feel nya yah...

yang _italic _itu flashback, yang_** bold italic **_itu lirik nyawa hidupku.

semoga tidak membosankan...


End file.
